I Said I was Over You
by allthingspjo
Summary: Calypso was devestated. she couldn't get over her crush. And then he started dating making it worse. WHY? RATED T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 **_the Beginning _

**Leo has an older sister and brother. Calypso has a younger brother and an older sister. Calypso dances. So does Leo's older sister, she introduced calypso to dance. **

My daddy drove me to school. As I climbed out of the car, I saw a cute boy. _Wait, boys have cooties. Ewww!_ My daddy helped me find my teacher, Ms. Flynn. Soon enough we all went inside. My daddy left soon after. I found my name on a desk. Some brown haired girl sat next to me.

"I'm Reyna." She snapped.

"Calypso." I said, lunging in for a hug. She pulled back. "Oh, sorry!" but she was staring at someone. The kid from the parking lot came in. My heart skipped a beat. His devil smile, his curly brown hair, his tan skin, I liked him. I waved. He waved back. He slid into his seat, right in front of me! Yes!

"Hey!" he whispered.

"Hi." I said.

_It was all perfect until recess._

"I like Leo Valdez!" I screamed, proud of admitting it. Leo looked at me like I was a weirdo and never talked to me again. Until, six years later in the summer.

"Calypso!" yelled my mom.

"One minute!" I screamed, rolling my eyes. I pulled my caramel hair into a ponytail. Last day of school. In three months, I'd be in 6th grade. I couldn't wait. I pulled out my iPhone 4gs and took a selfie. _Last day of school! Can't wait!_

But, Leo Valdez's sister had to babysit me over the summer. I'd have to see him. I couldn't. I wanted to curl up in a little ball and for the world to stop. Yes, I still liked him. I couldn't get him out of my head. What the hell! Why couldn't I!? But, I pulled myself up. I clambered down the stairs. I heard my mom beep the horn. I grabbed a pop tart and my lunch. Scrambling out the door, my zebra shoulder bag clutched in my hand, I jumped into the front seat. Gods I was nervous. I didn't say a word then whole drive. But, my older sister complained about her being in the back and her boyfriend breaking up with her. My little brother went on and on about his birthday. Gods of Olympus! It wasn't until august!

My mom pulled up next to the fishbowl. Crossing my fingers I hoped we'd get in early enough so I didn't need to squash through Mrs. Athena's class. On time! Yes! I dumped my backpack into my locker. Suddenly, my friend ran into me.

"This is so exciting!"

"Calm down pipes!"

"No, not that! Leo and Reyna are together!"

"What!?"

"Yep! Come on!" she pulled me into our class.

"Wait, they're together?"

"Cal, I thought you were over him."

"I am." She gave me a look.

"Not joking!"

"sure, see ya!"

"See ya!"

[Line break]

I scrambled onto the bus, keeping my eyes down. He was on my bus.

"Calypso!" screamed a voice. It was my brother's friend. I ignored her and plopped into a seat. Then, someone sat down next to me. I ignored it and pulled out my book. Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover was amazing. The person elbowed me, causing the book to slip out of my hands. I lost my place.

"What the hell?" I asked, turning to glare at the person. I was shocked. He sat next to me. What! Why was he sitting there?

"oops." He replied, looking bored.

"Leo Valdez, what in hades are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 **_summer part 1_**Leo has an older sister and brother. Calypso has a younger brother and an older sister. Calypso dances. So does Leo's older sister, she introduced calypso to dance. **

_No I can't take one more step towards you._

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore._

_You lost a love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half a live_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars and collecting your jar of hearts_

"Trust me I don't want to. But, my sister says that because she's babysitting you and you might have to come over so I have to sit here.

"Honestly Leo! But, okay I don't care. (yes I do) now, shut the fuck up so I can read." I turned around and put in my headphones. I turned up jar of hearts and reopened my book.

"Umm, Cal?"

"Cal?!" I yelled. I stood up, "don't even talk to me you idiot! Just leave me alone." The whole bus turned and stared at me. I sat down, my face burning.

"Not smart, dear." Muttered Leo.

"Leo?"

"What?"

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up." He looked at me shocked. The rest of the ride passed in silence. I'm so glad I got him to shut his trap.

"CALYPSO!" screamed megan (my sister)

"what?"

"we're getting off at leo's stop."

"meg." I complained

"I don't want to either but just deal with it." I groaned and flopped back into my seat.

"told you, calypso." Said leo, smirking. Ignoring him I started to pack up my bag. I put my book into my backpack and pulled out a piece of gum. Leo swung his bag over his shoulder and elbowed me. I scowled at him, picking up my bag. Jacob, my little brother climbed out. Meg followed him, then leo and me.

"race ya!" yelled leo. I stuck my tongue out and dashed down his street, beating him by 2 minutes. His older sister, nyssa greeted me.

"hey callie."

"hi nyssa. I stealing this swing ok?" I asked. Without waiting for an answer I hopped onto the turquoise swing they had hanging from the tree in their backyard. Leo appeared in front of me, out of breath. My shoe at that moment decided to fly off my foot. It smacked him in the shoulder.

"ow!" he yelled

"sorry!" I called. He disappeared.

"woah!" suddenly I fell off the swing as a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me off. I scowled at leo, aiming a kick at his boy area. He rolled out of the way. I then pushed myself off the ground and lay in the hammock they had. I put on taylor swift. I started humming to back to summer. Without realizing it I started singing.

"wow you're good." I rolled my eyes at that comment and kept humming. One second I was on the hammock, the next, I was staring at leo's elfish face, cracked into the crazy smile that made me fall for him all over again. He laughed at my shocked face. Using my right foot, I swept it under his legs. He tumbled onto the ground as I pushed off the ground. I smirked down at him and dashed inside. Jake, nyssa and meg were already there. Leo's golden retriever, flame (long story) attacked me. I scratched him.

"calypso, if you want to throw the darts again they're in the attic. But watch out. Leo's sleeping up there while his room gets redone." I nodded at nyssa. Leo ran in. I shrieked and dashed toward the stairs. I scrambled up, tripping over a couple. I then climbed another set of stairs to the attic. I ran over to a group of nerf guns laying in the corner. I filled one up with bullets and aimed at the door. Leo burst through and I let the first bullet fly. It hit him smack on the nose. I shrieked running to hide. I hit under the table. A hand grabbed my ankle and I shrieked. Leo pulled me out from under the table. We stared at each other. Then without a word he shoved his lips on mine.


End file.
